


Самый ценный лот

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Идея продажи ангела с аукциона и покупки его демоном не нова и распространена. Вопрос в том, к каким выводам приходит в итоге ангел…Текст не претендует ни на какие исторические реалии кроме самых известных. Ну и, разве что, ценника на рабов, который, насколько это известно автору, в самую востребованную эпоху составлял максимум пару тысяч денариев за настоящего специалиста в той или иной прикладной области.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Самый ценный лот

Неделя выдалась на редкость отвратительной. Во-первых, он неловко залил вином драгоценный свиток и потратил последнее чудо на то, чтобы скорее его очистить, пока последствия не стали фатальными. Во-вторых, буквально следом к нему явился лично Гавриил и сообщил, что Азирафаэль в очередной раз превысил все возможные и даже невозможные лимиты его личных чудес, исчерпав не только всё позволенное, но даже неприкосновенный запас до самого конца года, в связи с чем до конца этого месяца и на весь последующий архангел накладывает на него полное ограничение: чудеса он творить больше не может. Да-да, именно так: не просто запрещено, но если очень надо, то можно, а именно не может. Физически, ментально, эфирно и как угодно. Гавриил мало времени проводил на земле, а потому вряд ли представлял, что значило остаться без чудес и заодно без твёрдого социального статуса, подкрепляемого как раз этими самыми чудесами, в городе, где всё менялось и переворачивалось с ног на голову примерно каждый день. Так что в-третьих, в довершение всех бед этой недели, Азирафаэль встретил её окончание стоя на помосте среди прочих бывших свободных граждан, ныне предназначенных к продаже в дома более удачливых своих соотечественников.

Кольцо на шее неприятно тянуло, но ещё неприятнее было ощущение, что в эту минуту он на самом деле находится в полной власти этого рабского кольца и той цепи, которая к нему пристёгнута. Мысль о том, что в самые ближайшие минуты он как минимум на полтора месяца попадёт в полную зависимость от какого-то смертного и станет его рабом, волновала ангела куда как меньше: почему-то со всем своим неисправимым оптимизмом он был уверен, что любой потенциальный господин оценит его образованность и ухоженный вид, так что купит его не для грязной физической работы, а для ублажения своего слуха и ума. По крайней мере, Азирафаэль видел таких рабов и даже рабынь в домах своих знакомых патрициев — некоторые из которых, кстати, сейчас довольно стояли среди покупателей и со всей очевидностью ждали именно его, ангела, очереди. «Друзья, — подумал Азирафаэль благодарно, и его глаза даже увлажнились, — они не бросают меня в беде! Они вместе пришли выкупить меня!» Он ухитрился помахать своим будущим покупателям, всеми силами стараясь показать, как он рад их видеть. Хорошее настроение и радостный взгляд в туманное будущее возвращались к нему буквально-таки семимильными шагами. Теперь он продолжал волноваться только о том, что будет с его товарищами по несчастью, попадут ли они в хорошие руки.

Подошла его очередь. Глашатай озвучил биографические данные, под которыми ангел был известен в этом городе, и назвал начальную цену. К удивлению Азирафаэля, среди его освободителей началась нешуточная борьба — каждый пытался перекупить ангела, всё взвинчивая и взвинчивая цену. «Как они любят меня! — думал ангел, светло улыбаясь. — Даже не готовы уступить право спасения меня от рабства. Но, право слово, зачем они тратят столько денег, всё поднимая и поднимая цену?»

Тем временем торги дошли до совершенно немыслимой суммы в пять тысяч денариев. Со всех сторон рынка подтягивались зеваки: такое зрелище, когда знатные господа чуть не в драку пускаются за покупку нового раба, было приятной неожиданностью.

«Когда я снова получу право творить чудеса, — думал Азирафаэль умилённо, — я не только благословлю каждого, но и верну тому, кто меня купит, все потраченные деньги в двойном размере!» Стоя на помосте, он сиял ярче солнца, и тут, к его величайшему изумлению, к борьбе за право обладания продаваемым рабом присоединился известный во всём Риме содержатель борделя. В воздухе ощутимо пахнуло похотью, но Азирафаэль был так уверен в своих друзьях, что совершенно не сомневался в их победе, однако владелец борделя вдруг прошептал каждому из них на ухо несколько слов, сопроводив самой гадкой ухмылкой, и, к вящему ужасу ангела, вырвался в лидеры аукционной гонки.

«Семь тысяч денариев!» — раздалось восклицание глашатая, и, когда настроение Азирафаэля снова устремилось к отметке «просто кошмар», потому что он прекрасно понимал, что никто не будет перебивать эту цену из простого благородства, над площадью раздалось уверенное:

— Двадцать тысяч денариев.

Людское море всколыхнулось в едином порыве — и умолкло. Было слышно, как летает одинокая стрекоза и как переливается через край вино у остолбеневшего торговца. Какая-то женщина ахнула, всхлипнув, и это словно разрушило морок. Распорядитель торгов вытянул руку в сторону покупателя, со всей очевидностью только что побившего любые возможные суммы. Азирафэль увидел, что в ту же сторону не только владелец борделя смотрел с неприкрытой злостью, но и его приятели не скрывали определенно недовольных чувств. «Наверное, им жалко, что они не смогли спасти меня и теперь я достанусь какому-то взбалмошному незнакомцу», — попытался вернуть себе веру в людей ангел, а потом понял, что достанется он существу, с которым был знаком столько лет, что хватило бы сложить жизни всех присутствующих на площади, да и то осталось бы пара столетий: по расступившемуся людскому морю к помосту с рабами шёл Кроули.

Пока один из участников торгов и один из прислужников такого щедрого покупателя отправились в дом последнего за деньгами, аукцион продолжился, впрочем, чтобы закончиться в следующую же минуту: демон поймал встревоженный взгляд Азирафаэля, который тот бросил на оставшихся людей, закованных в цепи, после чего махнул рукой и заявил, что берёт всех оставшихся ещё за пять тысяч. Предложение было неплохим для торговца (хоть и абсолютно неинтересным для самого покупателя, на самом-то деле), так что продажи на сегодня закончилась, и жизнь города потекла дальше своим чередом, а ангела Азирафаэля повели в дом только купившего его демона Кроули.

По пришествии на место Азирафаэля ожидал некоторого рода сюрприз, в котором что-то казалось ему неверным и неправильным, но он никак не мог понять что. Виной тому были какие-то странные взгляды, которые бросали на него и слуги, и недавние товарищи по несчастью — и если вторых ещё можно было понять, ведь они были свидетелями того беспрецедентного торга, о котором ещё долго будут говорить в древнем городе, то поведения и перешёптывания слуг ангел понять никак не мог.

Ему приготовили горячую ванну, и внимательные, ласковые рабыни тщательно отмыли его, расчесали волосы, а потом умаслили его благовониями, оставив нетронутыми только совсем уж неприличные части тела — хотя что могло быть неприличного в Риме у раба, только что перехваченного за огромные деньги у содержателя борделя? Азирафаэль сиял глазами, осматривался вокруг и недоумевал, почему его телу устраивают такое особенное почтение. Нет, конечно, он догадывался, что будет здесь на несколько иных правах, чем все остальные приобретённые сегодня слуги, но подобное усердие повергало его в некоторое смущение и непонимание.

Затем его препроводили в комнаты Кроули, принесли вино и красивые, изумительно пахнущие закуски, после чего наконец оставили в покое. Азирафаэль осмотрелся, с восторгом углядел несколько свитков и уже собирался было углубиться в их изучение, как почувствовал чужое присутствие — то, которое он не спутал бы ни с чьим другим никогда в жизни.

— Ну, рассказывай, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Кроули и раскинулся на одном из сидений. Сам он ни есть, ни говорить явно не собирался, а потому ангелу пришлось работать за двоих. Не забывая отдавать должное поварскому искусству, он поведал Кроули и о запрете на чудеса (демон только присвистнул сочувственно), и о своих злоключениях, и о том, как шли торги до появления главного покупателя.

— Впрочем, — сказал ангел, степенно промокнув соус в тарелке куском восхитительной лепёшки, — это ты и сам, наверное, знаешь, ведь ты там был. Единственное, что мне непонятно, зачем мои друзья устроили весь этот фарс с моим выкупом — если бы они просто действовали сообща с самого начала, никакой… э-эм-м… распорядитель дома терпимости даже не успел бы появиться. Кроули?

Демон смотрел на оратора во все глаза, даже приспустив очки.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас? Ангел, ты стоял там, весь белый и сияющий, и даже не чувствовал, как над площадью плывёт ощутимое зловоние похоти? В твою глупую белокурую голову не вмещается мысль, что твои так называемые друзья собирались выкупить тебя с теми же самыми целями, что и…

— Что и ты? — выпалил оскорблённый Азирафаэль прежде, чем подумал, что говорит, но наконец-то верно истолковав и пересуды рабов за спиной, и ванну, и умасливание его тела.

Кроули откинулся на сиденье и забросил ногу на ногу, отчего его тога задралась совершенно неприличным образом. Ангел бросил один быстрый взгляд и, покраснев до ушей, молниеносно отвернулся.

— Оцениваеш-ш-шь? — прошипел Кроули, вдруг в одно незаметное движение оказавшись совсем рядом и словно обняв замершего Азирафаэля всем собой. — Правильно, примеривайся, пока ес-с-сть время!

С этими словами он вышел, не скрывая своего бешенства. Азирафаэль остался сидеть за столом с куском лепёшки в руке и полнейшим сумбуром в мыслях.

Спустя некоторое время явились любезные рабыни, убрали со стола и препроводили Азирафаэля в спальню хозяина. Ангел пребывал всё в том же задумчивом состоянии, в которое впал после ухода Кроули, так что позволил проделать с собой очередные манипуляции по уходу за лицом и руками, а потом так и остался сидеть на широком и очевидно удобном ложе, глядя в одну точку перед собой.

Кроули пришёл спустя четверть часа. Прошёл через спальню, на ходу сбрасывая тогу и отшвыривая в сторону очки. Забрался на ложе, сграбастал Азирафаэля в охапку, опрокинул на спину и улёгся, поудобнее устраивая голову у ангела на плече.

— Спи, кусок наивного идиота, — пробормотал на выдохе, а потом так же резко, без перехода, отрубился, оставив Азирафаэля недоумевать о двух вещах сразу: о том, что это было, а ещё о том, чем бы ему заняться в эти несколько часов, пока Кроули собирается использовать его как подушку.

За ночь демон сполз с ангельского плеча ему на живот, щекотно уткнувшись носом и волосами. Совсем утром неуловимо повернулся так, что совершенно безбоязненно подставил ангелу беззащитное горло. Изо рта серебрилась небольшая ниточка слюны, грудь, слабо поросшая рыжими волосками, мерно вздымалась.

— Он мне доверяет, — вдруг понял Азирафаэль совершенно невозможную и недопустимую вещь, на обдумывание которой и потратил оставшееся до пробуждения Кроули время, даже не осознав, что автоматически стал перебирать рукой небрежно-короткие волосы демона. От этой-то нехитрой ласки тот в конце концов и проснулся.

— Не спится, ангел? — золотые глаза хитро блеснули в рассветных лучах. — Ничего, уж сегодня вечером я тебя утомлю, поверь.

Азирафаэль вспыхнул, громко сглотнул и попытался выбраться из-под откровенно веселящегося демона, что оказалось не самой простой задачей.

Наконец ему это удалось — Кроули вдруг перестал опутывать его руками и ногами, просто отступив. Азирафаэль вскочил, закутался в простыню и замер, понимая, что выглядит смешно и глупо, воинственно возвышаясь посреди, как ни крути, хозяйской спальни. Кроули, насмешливо наблюдавший за отражающимися на лице ангела эмоциями, раскинулся на ложе в позе морской звезды и проговорил в потолок:

— Ты можешь вообще объяснить, как этот напыщенный индюк представлял себе твою жизнь здесь без права использовать чудеса?

— Боюсь, — Азирафаэль слегка расслабился и даже позволил себе улыбнуться, — Гавриил мало представляет себе земную жизнь, что с чудесами, что без. И пожалуйста, не нужно называть его напыщенным индюком. Он, конечно, порой бывает излишн…

— Ангел, ангел! — махнул рукой Кроули и снова улёгся на бок. — Поверь, последнее, что я хотел бы обсуждать в нашей спальне, это верные эпитеты, подобающие твоему начальству.

— Н-нашей? — выдавил Азирафаэль, прежде, чем успел захлопнуть рот.

Кроули издевательски медленно потянулся, встал и, не утруждая себя задрапироваться хотя бы простынёй, подошёл к снова застывшему соляным столбом ангелу.

— Как ты думаешь, ангел… В качестве кого ты вошёл в мой дом?

Азирафаэль покрылся густым, насыщенным румянцем.

— Правильно думаешь, молодец. Именно в том, в котором желал приобрести тебя исправный поставщик грешных душ, да и твои «друзья» тоже. Только вот разница в том, что они не слушали бы сбивчивых просьб не трогать тебя — кстати, а что сказал бы твой Гавриил, узнав, что по его милости тебя регулярно насилуют разные свободные римские граждане? — а я и без просьб обойдусь.

— Обойдёшься? — машинально повторил Азирафаэль, и Кроули тут же жарко продышал ему в ухо:

— О, ангел! Мне кажется, или в твоём голосе сквозит сожаление? Ты только скажи, и я устрою тебе такой секс-марафон, о котором ты не забудешь до самого конца света!

Азирафаэль попятился, и Кроули отлепился и от его уха, и от него самого.

— Единственное, мой дорогой, спать тебе всё равно придётся со мной. Ну или хотя бы сидеть всю ночь в моей спальне. Всем слишком хорошо понятно, зачем я тебя приобрёл, так что даже мои собственные рабы не оценят, если, отвалив за тебя такую кучу денег, я отпущу тебя просто так болтаться по дому безо всякого дела.

— Я… я могу присматривать за библиотекой!

— Ангел, у меня нет библиотеки! А ты есть. И спальня есть. Так что изволь проводить ночи здесь. Днём можешь заниматься чем угодно. Кстати, — демон уже стоял в дверях, собираясь проследовать куда-то прямо в том виде, в котором встал с постели, — можешь начать создавать ту самую библиотеку. В средствах себя не ограничивай, в тематике тоже. Ну, разве что совсем уж священных книг сюда не тащи, не хочу случайно на них наткнуться под собственной подушкой.

С этими словами Кроули ушёл, а ангел так и продолжал стоять, снова погрузившись в свои очень разнообразные и непонятные ему самому мысли.

Полтора месяца без чудес пролетело незаметно. Азирафаэль собирал библиотеку, исправно служил для Кроули подушкой, вкусно завтракал, обедал и ужинал, сиял улыбкой всему живому, получал должный и заботливый уход своему земному телу от ласковых и любезных рабынь. Единственным неудобством во всей этой истории было даже не кольцо раба на шее (они оба слишком хорошо понимали, что ангелу действительно необходимо полностью играть эту роль), а еженощная эрекция Кроули, которой тот неминуемо упирался в разные части ангельского тела — в зависимости от того, как именно демон располагался на своей личной уникальной подушке. Каждую ночь до самого рассвета Азирафаэль мучился смущением, утром Кроули весело подмигивал ему и удалялся в купальню «снять последствия ночи с тобой, ангел». Время от времени он, развязно улыбаясь, предлагал вечно краснеющему ангелу присоединиться, но тот стоически молчал в ответ на все подколки. Кроули только пожимал плечами и уходил один.

Азирафаэль искренне думал, что как только положенный срок пройдёт и к нему вернутся право и способность творить чудеса, Кроули снимет с него почётную должность личной подушки, потому что одно дело — пускать к себе в постель безоружного и, следовательно, безобидного ангела без чудес, но совсем другое — безмятежно спать на плече у сильного воина, способного одним мановением руки низвергнуть тебя в Ад. Поэтому в тот день, когда ангел снова почувствовал у себя силу, переполнявшую всё его существо, он был готов к тому, что его ночная вахта в спальне демона окончена, однако тот ровно так, как и все вечера до этого, взобрался на ложе, призывно похлопал рукой и, дождавшись, пока Азирафаэль ляжет рядом, умостился на нём, привычно и ласково обняв поперёк живота.

— У меня снова есть чудеса, — как бы невзначай сказал ангел, и Кроули чуть приподнялся на локте.

— Правда? Это замечательная новость, ангел, — сказал он и мимолётно чмокнул Азирафаэля в нос, — а теперь спи. Или можешь творить все чудеса, которые захочешь, если, конечно, они меня не разбудят. У меня был на самом деле тяжёлый и довольно паршивый день.

С этими словами Кроули уснул, а Азирафаэль снова остался один на один с полной неразберихой своих мыслей.

Утром всё было как всегда: Кроули потянулся, во всей красе продемонстрировал собственную эрекцию и удалился в купальню. Вернувшись оттуда, он позвал ангела завтракать, но тот вдруг схватил его за руку и, почему-то опустив глаза, спросил:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что из того, что я делаю, — зачем, ангел?

— Не паясничай, пожалуйста. Вот это вот всё.

— Вот это вот всё? — повторил Кроули, хитро прищурившись. — Усадьба, дом, мозаика, купальня, хорошее вино? Я люблю роскошь.

— Кроули! Пожалуйста, ответь мне.

— Тебя я тоже люблю, ангел. Только пожалуйста, не забивай этим свою и без того запутанную голову. Просто так удачно совпало, что я смог вырвать тебя из лап разврата и похоти, вот и всё.

Кроули повернулся и собрался уходить, но Азирафаэль так и не отпустил его руку.

— Тебе дали бы благодарность Внизу. За развращение ангела.

— И твою вечную ненависть пополам с презрением? Вот спасибо.

Азирафаэль зажмурился, а потом быстро поцеловал Кроули в щёку.

— Я иду завтракать! — провозгласил он и удалился, оставив посреди спальни застывшего демона. Спальне-то к застывшим потусторонним силам было не привыкать, а вот силам следовало тщательно осознать и переварить не только завтрак, но и то, что они сегодня друг другу сказали и сделали.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
